The Cursed Prince
by vainbell
Summary: Shizuru, a blood elf, is searching for a way to redeem herself and her kind, while they are succumbing to the Obsidian King and his evil Legion. Natsuki, leader of the Alliance, must save her people and find a mate to reach her true powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shizuru and Natsuki and all the other characters from Mai Hime belong to Sunrise. I'm just taking them out of the box while no one is looking.

Also, while studying blood elves, I noticed mine were quite similar to the ones in WoW so, even though I've never seen or played the game, this disclaimer is here as well.

This is my first foray into creative writing so please don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is highly welcomed.

* * *

Black dust swept through the canyon, pushed along in a dance with the buzzing wind, eroding away at the rock walls which had been ever changing since the beginning of time. Filling the night air, it made a gray haze that permeated the atmosphere with a solid gloom, amplifying the despair of the peoples and animals that inhabited the land. A lone lizard, irritated by the sand in the air, made a high pitched noise of discomfort, spreading the flaps around its head out in order to shield itself from the incoming storm.

Splat.

"I really hate those things," uttered an elf in a long, black trench coat, his eyes glowing a strange incandescent green much like the glow of a firefly. Settling down on a nearby rock, he scraped the lizard off the bottom of his boot, and without fanfare, held it above his head and squeezed till its blood began to drip, catching it in his mouth. When he was done, he lazily flopped the remains over his shoulder, being careful not to get any on his clothes.

"There. That should tide me over until the 'morrow."

He was in Sia Canyon located in the Kingdom of Farthan, two moons walk away from the blood elf capital and his home, Kheyvan. Despite the dangers, he had come here for the same reason many others try. He had heard of a place in the utmost center of the Sia where a powerful demon was waiting, one known for making blood contracts in exchange for bodies, usually those of pure forest elves. Make the contract and deliver, and the magic addiction could be sated with power and demon's blood. Fail or displease the demon, and face a certain death after a slow torture. To many though, this torture was still shorter and more pleasing than the slow torture of not having life magic run through their veins.

"Too bad you shall not see tomorrow," came a lilting voice.

And there were others who chose the torture most of the blood elves wished to throw away.

His glowing eyes jerked up to find the source of the voice. Was it the demon, come to slay him before he had even asked for his due? If so, he was not too proud to beg for his life and acceptance. Sliding to his knees, he lowered his gaze and spoke what was in his heart.

"I've come to serve you. I will bring you many virgins, children even. I will find whatever souls would please you. I will serve you in any capacity you see fit. I will be loyal to the Legion and turn all of this world to the darkness and obliterate all resemblance of righteousness. All this humble servant asks of you is a drop of your glorious life force."

"All the more reason to kill you then," said the voice again. It came softly, surely, with a distinctively feminine pitch to it, but was sharp as a knife to his throat, for it resounded of a promise that would not be broken. If he was going to be killed by this demon, then he hoped to get at least a glimpse as he put up his last fight.

Standing, the blood elf tried to discern his surroundings, but the wind had picked up so much that all noise was muffled and his sight hindered by the black dust and moonless sky. A cold chill permeated his body from both the canyon climate and his impending doom. Pulling his sword from its scabbard, he held it steadily with both hands lowered in front of his body. He was going to enjoy bathing in demons blood, whether it was in victory or his death throes.

Quite abruptly, the dust gave way for a moment, and he was greeted with a sight that was not what he expected. A tall elven woman, with pale features and sandy hair, wearing a long flowing dress. The outer robes were a violet color with billowing sleeves and tied at the waist while her slip and corset were a blood red. Her face had been ducked in her effort to shield it from the dust storm, but as she lifted her features to his sight, he had an immense urge to either run from her in terror or possess her life, for her eyes were a dark crimson that sang to his insanity as all blood like colors did.

Had she not been sporting the colors most often worn by blood elves, he would have mistaken her for a high elf, so unchanged was she from not using dark magics that he was sure she was adept at self control. However, the weapon in her hand left him wondering at how she could wield something of such size that she could hold it, let alone not topple over if placed within its sheath on her back, without the power of some sort of magic. The tsurugi, double edge, long sword in her hand was almost as tall as she was and the blade about a foot wide, the fore of it being smooth sharp steel and the hind edge made into jagged squares.

He was no fool to think that she would be an easy fight, but he had been in the infantry during his time in service and knew how to brandish a sword as good as the next soldier. Taking a fighting stance, he offered his final proposal.

"One of us will be sated with the others blood and free from this curse for a while more then."

"Indeed."

That seemed to mark a starting signal, like the horns for war, or the sound of a commander yelling to attack, for he felt a fire enter him and drew all of the dark energies he had collected around him. His eyes, now a blazing green fire, lit up the surroundings in this arena of small brush plants and swirling dust. Charging towards the woman, whose only acknowledgment of being in a state of battle were the narrowing of her eyes and a readying in her stance, he brought down his sword with all of his force coupled with the dark energy he had gathered.

Then a clank and a sound of tearing and he found himself on the ground. How was that possible? He had not even seen her move and she was still standing in the same position as before. He tried to bring himself to his feet, but he found it to be a hard struggle. Looking down, he felt horror boil out of him at what he saw. Not more than a yard away was the lower half of his sword resting along side the lower half of his body and a puddle of blood, which he had the sickening urge to drink.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. I am sorry that we did not have a proper introduction. Would you be so kind as to do me a favor when you cross to the other side?"

Despite his current state, he was highly curious as to what this polite killer would request of him. Giving a weak nod, he didn't have to wait long.

"If you meet the Obsidian King, tell him, Shizuru Viola is not finished."

And with that, he slumped over, eyes glowing no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shizuru and Natsuki and all the other characters from Mai Hime belong to Sunrise. I'm just taking them out of the box while no one is looking.

Also, while studying blood elves, I noticed mine were quite similar to the ones in WoW so, even though I've never seen or played the game, this disclaimer is here as well.

This is my first foray into creative writing so please don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is highly welcomed.

* * *

It was springtime in the Azim forest. The last remnant of snow had melted away to allow the huge pines and oaks to reach for the sun, arms wide in thanks. With the beginning of the thaw, the smell of fresh earth seeped into all it touched. Those of keen hearing could swear they heard the ground popping as if it were stretching after a long and fulfilling sleep. Unlike the forest, one individual was trying to prolong her own nightly hibernation.

The sun had pierced its way through the slates of the wooden blinds in the room of a lean forest elf, the small beams of light poking at her eyelids, whispering a wake up call that she refused to address. Rolling over, she shielded herself with a pillow and an arm, basking in the warmth that had been absent for the past few months. But the spring spirits were still persistent, blowing a gentle breeze across her bare back and moving through her raven tresses, slowly rousing her to wakefulness. Then a more persistent entity presented itself.

"Natsuki, get up! You're going to miss breakfast!"

"Mmmm, fif mur mins."

The door to her room slammed opened, startling the young forest elf. She sat straight up, covering herself quickly and glaring at the intruder with veridian eyes. "Mai, don't you ever knock?!?"

"Don't you ever pick up your stuff? Geez, Natsuki, at least put your clothes in the basket," said the exasperated red head. Her violet eyes softened for a moment. "You really should get up. I made some tea, and we have fresh fruit today. Apples with some bread. You haven't had any since the larder ran out two months ago."

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a moment. Just give me a bit to get ready." She could tell her friend had been working hard, the apron over her brown tunic spattered with flour.

"Okay, but hurry, or Mikoto may eat it all." Not waiting for an answer, Mai left Natsuki to make herself presentable.

Moving to the side of the bed, Natsuki grabbed her black pants and a light blue shirt with long sleeves, the collar coming down in a sharp v shape just above her breasts. In the corner of her room was a marble wash basin she used to splash some water on her face. Looking into the reflection, she had a momentary bout of sadness as she noted the resemblance between herself and her late mother.

'No matter,' she huffed to herself and promptly shook off the feeling. 'These thoughts will do no good.'

Moving down the short set of steps that led from her room, Natsuki made her way to the table in the living room, now eager to have a simple breakfast with her friends, her pack. She saw a warm loaf of bread and some sliced red apples, a kettle of tea finishing the delectable spread. Before she could reach the table, however, a large ball of energy smacked into her from her right side effectively knocking her to the floor.

"Mikoto, get off of me!"

"Good morning, Natsuki! Mai made us breakfast. Yep, yep!" The younger, girl completely ignored her grouchy counterpart with a nod and a smile, flailing the two small braids on either side of the dark and spiky hair on her head. Pulling both of them up with gusto, Mikoto plopped Natsuki into one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table and dug into her food as if she hadn't eaten in days. Used to the everyday sight, Natsuki shook her head at the petite girl and grabbed a slice of apple, chewing her food deliberately and slowly.

Mai stared at the spectacle before her, idly wondering how two polar opposites could also be her best of friends. Even more baffling to her was Natsuki's personality switches, hot-tempered and brash one moment and evenly refined the next. She supposed it came with being an orphaned young elf, only 19 summers old, and a leader of a whole nation, though taking a forced respite from her duties.

Which reminder her...

"Natsuki, the clan gathering is next week. Have you given any thought to your situation?"

"Which situation Mai? The trespassing Legion scouts and mercenaries? They've been running in and out of our borders ever since the cease treaty, a few rogues we'll take care of soon enough."

"No, not that. You could fix that by yourself blindfolded and spotted red."

"That was one time! How was I supposed to know that berry patch was there. Mou, it still hurts to think about those thorns."

"Alright, alright, but you'll have one thorn in your side the elders will twist until you make a decision."

"I don't need a mate!" growled Natsuki, face turning slightly red at even having to say the word. "I can do it on my own."

"Even if you could do it on your own, which would be highly strenuous," Mai emphasized with a raised eyebrow, "clan law states that the next leader cannot come to full power until he or she has chosen a mate. Do you really want the advisors running this country with the ability to overrule whatever decisions you make?"

"Of course not! But still, it's unfair for them to expect me to just pick someone so quickly."

"It wouldn't be 'so quickly' if you would just try to meet someone," retorted Mai. She had been trying to drill it into Natsuki's head that if she didn't search for a match then how was she to obtain one. The girl was as reclusive as a snail.

"And who would I meet in this place. All of my suitors are after my position, not me."

"Oh, what about that Takeda boy? He seems nice enough and he absolutely adores you."

"That baboon? All he can do is stutter and rub his head. His primate brain doesn't seem to get that conking him one on the head isn't a sign of interest."

"What about Akane-chan? She's nice enough, and a sweet girl. Remember, she used to have that crush on you some years back?"

"She's with that boy. Oh, what's his name? Kazuya?"

Mai sighed. This was not going well, and she was seriously trying to help her friend out here. But before she could go on, there was a knock at the door. Striding over, she grabbed the handle, gently opening the entryway to reveal a grinning Tate.

"Tate, I didn't hear you climb up the ladder. Come in, come in."

"No time for that Mai. I have some news. Is Kuga-sama around?"

Standing up from her seat, Natsuki walked over to speak with her scout. Tate usually came over to woo Mai so she could freely assume there was a state of affairs she needed to attend. "What is the matter, Tate-san?"

"The border with Farthan, the trees there do not look so healthy. I fear that the curse may be trickling into our lands. When I saw the situation, I came here as fast as my wings could carry me."

"There is no way they could break past our warding. The old mages used the best enchantments available."

"That is only my observation. I promise you, the southernmost forest is... It's bad."

"I shall have to see for myself. If what you say is true, there is much more to talk about than a handful of stray Legion bandits. Go and report what you've found to the council. I'll be heading out shortly to make an assessment of my own."

Shaking his head in the affirmative, he made a short bow and took a running go off the edge of the tree home, diving head first for about 30 feet before feathers sprouted from his head and outspread arms. He left for the council with haste to follow the orders of his leader. They would need to hear of the news from the hawkish elf quickly.

Turning back towards her room, Natsuki crossed to her weapons chest. Pulling out her silver bow and an assortment of arrows, she readied herself for her short journey. Glancing to her side, she noticed that Mikoto and Mai were also gathering their chosen supplies, causing her to frown.

"I'm going alone, " she curtly told her companions, not making eye contact as she stared at the ground, her face set in its usual scowl.

"Natsuki, do you really think it wise to go on your own?" questioned Mai, concern written all over her features.

"It will be just a quick scouting expedition. If I catch sight of trouble, I'll turn around as quickly as I came. I'm hoping that Tate just crossed over the border without realizing it. Besides, it will be nice to run free for a while. I've been caged up all winter long."

"Do us a favor while your running around, leaving us all here. Try to at least think of who you would want for your mate?"

"Mai, I don't even know what I want in a mate let alone who to even consider! Stop getting on my case!"

"Then figure out what you want! Seriously! I expect you to have a list of traits before you get back and we'll go over them."

"I may never come back if I'm subject to that."

"Natsuki, just do it."

"Alright, I hear ya. Geez, woman. I feel sorry for Tate."

"Natsuki, OUT!"

"I'm going. I'm going."

And without further ado, Natsuki descended down the rope ladder and stomped from her home in the trees, feeling a bit perturbed at Mai for nagging her when it came to her relationship problems. Sure, the girl was only trying to help her as well as help the tribe out of its current lull. But still, it gnawed at her to no end.

The old bastards, particularly her uncle Titus, were constantly harping on her to get married. In the hierarchy of the elven clan, it was unfitting for one to be uncommitted and unsupported. The state of being single signified an irresponsible person. And a queen could not be irresponsible.

'And yet they deny me my full right. I'm as ready as the next to take on this position. The world is for the young to lead and the old to advise, not the other way around.'

Inwardly chafing at her thoughts, she hurried her pace through the forest, wanting to partake of a walk in the fresh brisk air before changing to her other form. So preoccupied was she that she failed to distinguish the figure slightly behind and above her moving from tree to tree until she was tipped off by a distinguishing odor once the wind changed directions.

Oh, this could not get any lousier.

"Get down here you filthy baboon!" All she wanted was a day to herself to think. Just one moments peace. Why did he have to harass her like this?

Falling from his perch in surprise, Takeda crashed to the ground, waving his arms like a madman in either an attempt to fly or catch himself with an ineffective outcome, his long furry arms making it look even more ridiculous. Rapidly standing up, he smiled quite awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"H- hi, Ku-Kuga!"

"I don't have time for this," Natsuki muttered under her breath. In a much louder and irritated voice she asked, "What do you want, Takeda?"

"O- orang- utan."

"Excuse me."

"I- I'm an orangutan."

"Speak normal."

"Yes, Kuga-san!"

.......

.......

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was wond- wondering, if you weren't too busy-"

"I am."

"But I di- didn't f-finish."

Oh, but she couldn't take it anymore. This babbling baboon was causing her brain to steam out of her ears. How could a human being be this idiotic? She felt her muscles tensing up, just itching for one good, or even not so good, reason to cause the imbecile physical harm. It would surely brighten her day.

"I real- really li-like you, Kuga-san."

______________________________________________________________________

Biting into her second loaf of Mai's bread, Mikoto heard a loud crash and a noise of someone screaming as if in terrible pain. She briefly wondered why monkeys always screeched so loudly.

______________________________________________________________________

Brushing the dirt off of her hands, Natsuki continued on her way with a smile on her face, sure that she would have no more interruptions for the day. Having an outlet for all of the negative energy that had plagued her since the morning began, she acknowledged that Takeda was good for some things.

Letting that iron weight momentarily drop from her shoulders, the young elf felt the impulse to run free for the moment, to travel quickly with the wind rushing through her dark blue locks. She began to run through the trees, heedless of the hazards in the narrow pathway. Faster she ran until she felt a twitch in the middle of her being which quickly turned into a buzzing stream curling from within her to reach out and touch the life of the woods and earth, the air and light, around her.

Just as she was bringing out the spirit of herself, she also brought out the physical replication of the force within her. She felt the her ears, already pointy in her natural state, fall slightly forward while her canine teeth extended, giving her a more feral look than usual as did the pointed nails coming from the newly formed paws where her hands had been. Still, she did not cease to increase her speed, wanting to be faster than her worries. The dark fur on the nape of her neck rose the moment she began to fall on all fours, finally able to effortlessly sprint in her wolf form at a pace too daring for most to utilize in the maze of trees through which she seemly navigated.

It was in times like these, when the world became a blur, that her thoughts were most clear, a state in which she was most truthful with herself. Mostly she used this time to concentrate on archery techniques or war strategy. Now, she was using it for the first time in her most recent daunting task of finding a partner.

'I told Mai that I would figure out what I wanted in a person. Certainly no one like Takeda. I would like someone who bathes at the very least. But in all seriousness, what would I need in a mate. Not someone like me, that's for sure. Let's see, caring, stubborn enough to live with me, a sharp mind, someone I couldn't bore of easily....'

She mentally sighed, her minds eye not coming up with a single person she recognized with these characteristics.

'Well, I barely interact with anyone on a personal level except for Mai and Mikoto. No wonder I can't pin down a personality. All I've got to go by are looks. It's a start anyway. So, who would I be... attracted to?' she questioned herself, grateful her dark fur hid her blush. 'Someone tall and fair, not too muscular but not dainty and.. um.. not ugly? Damn, and I thought I was doing good for a moment. Am I so hopeless?'

_Yes, Natsuki. You most certainly are, _came the sing song response of the forest.

'Then could you help me.'

_Visit the Star Fell tree this night and make an offering of your heart._

'An offering of my heart?'

There was no forthcoming answer this time, but the forest had never led her astray before.

'Besides, its on the way, might as well.'

But she couldn't shake the niggling feeling that the tree spirits were laughing at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shizuru, Natsuki, and all other Mai HiME characters belong to the evil Sunrise. Also, I got some of my blood elf concepts from reading the WoW website but I haven't played the game or even seen it so I hope I don't tick off any WoW fans if something doesn't flow the way you expect it.

Thanks to all the awesome reviewers so far. This is my first time trying creative writing so all of the help and encouragement is greatly appreciated.

* * *

It was now day time in the Sia Canyon but the sun barely touched the dismal landscape. The rocky walls cast odd shadows on the terrain below. Another shadow, more animate, glided across the sand and stone at a moderate pace, her sandals making a slight crunching noise. From the walking stance of the woman, it was obvious that she had somewhere to be, as if she may be late for a meeting but all the same didn't appreciate being rushed.

Shizuru took in her surroundings, carefully shielding her eyes to keep out that infernal sand. The scenery was beginning to bore her, had, in fact, bored her for weeks now, everything looking the same, all dreary and depressing. Most birds even stayed away, apart from scavengers.

'I suppose that we are all scavengers, in this place,' she mused while squinting into the wind, her eyes picking up the traces of bones, washed a slate gray by the dirt, and mostly eaten carcasses. She knew she was close to her destination when she spotted a larger heap of bones in the distance, and she was not disappointed when the topography began to dip down steeply into a wide, flat pit opening into a crag.

This was the crag that all of the desperate magic addicts and power seeking blood elves journeyed to in this desolate land - the Crag of Usi, home of a low level demon that had made a dwelling on a plane not its own. However, it was powerful enough and in such an out of the way place, that only the most insane and dark magic addicted blood elves would risk an encounter to slake their thirst and be free of this addiction for a couple of days by trading their services or their souls for the demon's blood. For the few that did find this creature, most met an untimely and quite unsavory death through disembowelment rendered by a huge gnashing maw.

Shizuru had been circling the crag for moons now, picking off would be 'employees' of this demon. It seemed a suitable decision at the time. She had wanted out of the city and away from the life of infighting and bickering when it came to the blood elves. Currently, the kingdom was aligned with the Legion, but only out of necessity. The population was becoming ever split into factions, sporting those that wanted to remain in a neutral state or favored joining the Allegiance. Evidently, the majority still wished to stay with the Legion because the Undead and the Obsidian King freely offered a never ending supply of evil energy, albeit at the price of madness.

'And now that my kin have forgotten from whence they came, I'm sitting in a black ditch in the middle of nowhere waiting on a stinking demon,' she ruminated disdainfully.

In all honesty, she hadn't given any true thought to destroying the demon. She had only set out to conquer the demons inside herself. Every single corrupt blood elf soul she dismantled, she felt as if she were slashing at the part of herself she hated the most. And that was mostly every part of her being. To her, much of the race had developed a chronic disease, and her tsurugi was the scalpel that could remove it. So, she had killed those drawn into the canyon by an ill-fated promise.

That last one, the elf last night, he had a map with a mark on the very heart of the Sia, a place she had yet to reach in her wanderings. Intrigued, she saw that, according to the maps legend, the demon Ghotan nested there. Remarkably, it was not only this one marked on the map. It was full of markers, indicating demon roosts along with their hierarchical importance to the Undead, a gauge to measure the physical strength of each. With that, her mission slightly changed though it remained the same as well. It was simple. Shizuru killed the things she didn't like. She just added demon to the list.

She had been staring at a skull about the length of three humans, when she grew tired of the waiting game. Resolving to call the demon out and be done with it, she unsheathed her weapon and took a deep breath. Loudly and clearly, she called out.

"Ghotan!"

Nothing. Not a peep. Thinking that perhaps the large, odd skeleton in front of her may be the demon already slain and rotted, a kernel of disappointment started to well up inside her. She nonetheless took in another deep breath to make her announcement again, when the ground shook and the sand sifted around her.

Rising from underneath the ground, the demon brought a foul odor and an even more foul site. Its head was that of a giant lizard, each tooth twice as long as Shizuru's height. The long giraffe-like neck led down to a brown spiked back. Yellow talons extending from its forehands finished the ensemble. The demon stared down at her from its high perspective, and unceremoniously belted out an earth shaking roar.

Raising her hand, she casually wiped off the spittle that had errantly, or so she would have liked to assumed, sprayed her face. Stepping forward, she put on a charming smile, eyes squinting and artfully stated, "Quite lovely. You know, spikes are all the rage now."

Another roar, and she determined with absolute conviction that this particular beast was not very friendly. Well, she did try diplomacy first. Though she doubted there truly was a diplomatic way to ask someone, or something in this case, to bare its neck so she could cut it.

"Have it your way," and with that concession, she took off at the monster, running full pace, sword bared over her right shoulder. Dodging sharp talons, she took a swipe at its left arm, creating a deep gash. It was hard to ease her momentum, and a spiked tail crossed her path, causing her to trip over the appendage. Not wasting time, the elf rolled over in the sand and popped onto her feet, circling the demon clockwise, hooking the jagged part of the tsurugi into the bone of its right foot. She continued circling, the blade of her weapon breaking into links, unbinding into a chain that followed her trail. Another claw, this time faster than the other, struck out at Shizuru, but she nimbly ducked around it, looping her chain around its arm as she jumped and climbed to the shoulder of the demon, using the spikes as hand grips. Its long neck reared toward her, intent on making her a tasty morsel, teeth laid bare. It had fallen into her trap, as she flipped forward, catching it around its neck with the edged chain and swinging back towards the foot she had already snagged, pulling it taunt with all her might, severing the reptilian head from its torso in a fantastical bloody mess.

'For a demon, that didn't last long,' Shizuru thought, having barely broken a sweat.

She disengaged her sword and turned her back on the sight, but as she bent to clean her weapon in the dirt, she couldn't help but look at the blood on the steel, its color and power singing to her. The smell was beginning to drift her way. A small shudder shook her body, the desire to partake of her kill building within her, but she resolutely kept her eyes away and her feet soon followed suit. She would not give into the evil in her soul today.

It was miles away and dark again before she finally settled in for the night, propping herself up on a rock before she nodded off.

* * *

Natsuki rambled across the forest, wondering all the while what could be revealed to her in this place. Tree spirits were usually spiritual guides but love counselors? She was puzzled as to why they would offer their services for her predicament and even more puzzled over what 'offering her heart' meant as the forest would not ask for her blood. Its magic was of a pure source of life, unlike the dark magic in the land to the south.

'Offering of the heart... What is in my heart that I have to offer?'

_What is it you are searching for exactly?_ whispered the tree spirits.

That one was easy. 'What I want in a mate.'

There was an odd breeze that flew by her as if the forest sighed in exasperation.

_Please, try again._

Thinking harder, she surmised that if she were looking for the traits of someone who could be her mate, then ultimately, she was looking for her mate.

_Very good, Natsuki. Now, why are you looking for a mate?_

'Because the elder council asked me to?' her answer sounding unsure.

A tree branch lowered into her path and smacked her on the side of the head. That was obviously the wrong answer.

'Okay, okay! I'm know I'm dense but you don't have to get violent!'

_The question is why are YOU looking for a mate?_

And that hit the nail on the head. She realized she had been looking for a mate not because she wanted one but because it was required of her. To find someone she would truly be happy with she had to find that someone for herself and not for others' demands. Why did SHE want a mate? What were HER reasons?

_Now you see, and just in time._

'Just in time?'

Looking ahead, she spotted a clearing perfectly illuminated by the moon. Within it stood a grand tree, taller than most she had seen, its branches spread wide. If one looked straight up, the leaves had a sheen that would refract the light of the moon, causing a twinkling effect on the ground below.

Coming to a halt before this magnificent tree, she searched herself to find what she could offer the ancient Starfell spirit, contemplating on the little 'talk' she had on the way over. She stared at the moon for a moment, letting the true meaning of 'mate' sink into her. She had never truly thought of these things before and the implication of it sunk into her like a knife.

She knew what she had to do.

Closing her eyes, she lifted her face toward the night sky, and howled a song that would make the sparkling light around her seem like tears. She howled out her loneliness, only now feeling it in the absence of another that could be important to her. She howled out her hope that another for only her could possibly exist. She howled out her apology to another that she had not thought of before nor searched out till now. She howled out her weakness until she began to feel weak herself.

The forest had grown incredibly still during Natsuki's song, listening to every word with rapt attention. The stars grew dim but for those that 'fell' from the great tree in front of her as her body gave out, falling onto the ground. Closing her eyes she had a feeling of lightness about her, as if she had confessed everything in her heart and it had all been accepted by another. Even though her eyes were still closed, her sight was returned to her, and she was presented with an image that was quite perplexing. Before her was a large snake, staring right at her, tongue making small flickering motions, head reared but not in a threatening striking pose. It was more or less studying her. What was truly different about the apparition though, was the odd coloring. The scales were a bright violet color and the eyes, oh those eyes, were a crimson that captured her from the moment she saw them.

For some reason, she thought she should be afraid but couldn't bring that feeling forth. Relaxing just a bit more, she thought she saw the snake... smile? It slithered toward her, managing to maintain eye contact while circling its head, making Natsuki dizzy until it came so close to her face that she could feel the inquisitive tongue and its scent flick across her wolf nose. Veering to the left, the head of the snake then slid across her cheek and around her neck, its scales feeling oddly smooth. It coiled its way around her, gently rushing against her black-blue fur until she was encased, tightening its grasp but not so tight as to crush her so much as hug her.

'How nice,' was her last thought as all her strength finally gave out.

* * *

Shizuru sat up with a start as she awoke from the dream. It had started out like it always did, with her in her childhood days, when her people were still high elves before the war had transformed them all. And then going horribly wrong from there. She remembered it as if it were yesterday, the smell of the fire and evil magic, and the terrifying absence of good magic that had been supplied to all the realm by the great mana well as it was destroyed by the poison of the Obsidian King and his Undead. He had forever ensnared them in his service by changing the people and the land. The only thing she couldn't remember is her life before then, so traumatic had the event been. Her life started that day over 200 years ago and she had relived it everyday since then.

But today... today it was different. It always ended with her waking up in a field of dead elf kinsfolk being devoured by the Undead. This time, when she awoke, she was not in a field nor were there dead lying around. No, she was underneath a tree that had been sparkling and a huge raven-furred wolf that had looked so tired yet hopeful that she had an irresistible urge to hug it. She had smiled and looked the wolf straight in the eyes, despite what she had been taught about wolves, and had received the cutest puppy look in return. Moving slowly over so as not to startle it, she had raised her hand to let it smell her and reached around the figure to hug it.

'How nice,' she had thought, just before a pain in her head had woken her up.

The pain had come from her addiction, the same that plagued all blood elves, that of dark magic. It woke her every morning with a twitch in the front of her skull until it spread throughout her whole body, making her stomach ill as she shook slightly. She had learned over the years to control it and curb her temptation by meditating in the morning. She would sit calmly, and hold an old black crystal that she wore on a cord around her neck in her hand. She had always had it with her for as long as she could remember even though she did not know the meaning of the seal on the bottom.

Calming her mind, she managed to stop her shaking and push the pain to the back of her mind, strengthening her will. When all the world felt like it had melted away from her, she withdrew into her thoughts, chiefly about the ending of her dream. It had been rare for a number of reasons. For one, that dream had not had a variation for the past 200 years. For another, she had never felt the sense of compassion she had displayed toward the wolf for anybody else thus far. Yet, the most odd occurrence had been the fact that she had actually hugged something voluntarily without expecting something else in return, or perhaps it was because she had actually wanted the contact. Whatever it was, the interaction had not been fake as it normally was in any other situation.

Going deeper into herself, she tried to draw out the details of her vision. Yes, vision. It wasn't everyday that such a sight would infer so clearly into her night terrors. Something was reaching out to her. What else could she remember? Of course, she could not forget the emerald eyes, like the wet grass on a summer morning, but what else could she draw on? The twinkling lights, where did she remember them from? Ah, that's right, that glorious tree so much talked about amongst the people but hidden deep within the forest, in the northern lands.

'Hmmm. Couldn't hurt. I'd hate to lose this opportunity, being so close to the border. Looks like I'll be walking for a number of hours yet.'

And with that, she gathered her belongings and set out to find this mysterious wolf and the reason that it had called upon her.

* * *

The morning dew unceremoniously dropped from the leaves on the trees. It had been such a misty morning that enough had gathered to simulate the falling of a light rain, annoying the sleeping girl only enough for her to groan and roll over. One of the branches proceeded to shake furiously, sending a cascade of water onto the dozing elf below.

"Gah! Did you really have to do that?" the young elf spluttered.

Nettling over the rough treatment, Natsuki humphed for a second more before realizing she had changed back to her regular form in her sleep.

'I must've felt more at ease than I thought. That hardly ever happens. I wonder if it had anything to do with my vision. So, my mate is a snake? I don't know of any forest elves that change into snakes. Someone I haven't met, then? I'll have to ask Mai when I get back. She would know. She's too nosy for her own good.'

Feeling lighter than when she had begun her trek, she set out again for the southern forest, but chose to enjoy the walk and the sun in her elven figure. It was evening when she arrived at the far reaches of the forest. Everything seemed okay at first. The trees here had always lamented of being so close to the dry Farthan lands but were generally healthy and well, but as she continued onward, she noticed that the trees began to wail in sorrow and pain, as if grieving their loved ones. Then she ran into a different type of tree, dying or dead, whimpering or not moving at all. The ground had changed too, with gray spots polluting the ground.

'What Tate said was correct. The wards have been transgressed. But how?' she contemplated with the sadness that her forest was withering. 'The dark magic has drained them of their life.'

So lost in thought she was that she didn't notice the rotting skeletal figures up ahead until it was almost too late.

'Undead? On my land? How dare they! Tate never said anything about this. Blood elves I may expect for some looting or as wandering psychos but Undead have no reason to be near these parts. Their realm is too far to the west and across an ocean.'

Ducking behind a rocky stone edifice, she watched on the hillside above them, hoping to get a feel for how many there were and why they were there. Taking a longer look, just over a ravine and into the destroyed valley where the Sia Canyon and Azim Forest bordered, were the beginnings of a fort made of stone. It hadn't been fully dug out and wasn't even remotely close to finished but it spoke volumes to the elf leader.

They were preparing an outpost for a later invasion. Oh, it grated on the young elf something fierce. She could feel an angry steam rise from her head, just thinking of this piece of junk resting on HER land. Once again, how dare they! Even as she was seething, though, she knew that to rush into this was foolhardy at best, deadly at worst. Assessing the situation, Natsuki started to count the decaying intruders, taking stock of their weapons as well. She was pleased to note that there were not enough Undead to man even a half scale attack, perhaps twenty at best, all probably sent for the unthankful task of digging out the structure but it was still too many for her to attempt to take on by herself.

She was reluctant to head back, not wanting to let this invasion continue any longer but had no choice but to concede. Laying down on her stomach, she crawled around to a higher ledge with another vantage point in order to better spy on the goings on below and see if there was any more information to be gained before she left. Not observing anything else out of the ordinary, she was about to head out when she noticed a woman in a long flowing dress come from the canyon beyond.

'Now what's she doing here?' Natsuki deliberated.

Then, 'Damn, that's a honkin' big sword!'

* * *

Shizuru had made it to the border of the Farthan territories with little incident, already becoming restless with the drab and monotonous canyon walls, glad to see the forest edge far ahead. That small happiness soon faded into dismay as she saw a number of Undead working on some sort of rockpile.

'Only,' she stopped to count, '23 to get rid of. I'm really getting sick of this killing stuff. Why won't they just contract the plague or jump in front of a carriage? It would save me a lot of trouble.'

Her exasperation only lasted a moment, and she resolutely walked toward the biggest one there as he snapped his whip at the other workers, urging them on in a most relentless way. Tapping it on the shoulder, she saw him jerk his head in her direction, looking confused as to why a blood elf had appeared in their midst.

'Oh, dear. This one's brain must've rotted as well,' she silently told herself.

Aloud she said, "Splendid job you've done here. I think the paintings should go in the far right corner."

True to her predictions, the idiot looked to where her finger had pointed just before he was neatly decapitated.

'Too easy,' she thought with a smile.

Then every eye landed on her.

'Uh oh.'

* * *

'What in the world is that idiot woman doing?' Natsuki thought as she looked on in amazement.

She had seen the other woman just stroll in as if she owned the place. She talked to the thing that was in charge, her conversation seeming so nonchalant that Natsuki was sure she was with the enemy, even when she had killed the Undead with which she had been talking. It wasn't until the rest of the creatures in the room began to simultaneously attack her that the forest elf had grasped the events at hand. Thinking it impossible for the other elf to take on these numbers on her own, Natsuki readied her silver bow with an arrow infused with ice magic. Not wanting to reveal her hiding spot, still not knowing if the woman was friend or foe, she waited at the ready until she would be forced to use it, which now seemed not to be anytime soon as she watched the other woman deftly take down three Undead at once.

'Yep, crazy honkin' big sword with a honkin' crazy woman. I'm probably wasting my time.'

She winced as two swipes took out seven more Undead, almost feeling sorry for them. One swipe, and three more went down. Now they gathered in a circle around her, trying to stay out of range, but that didn't last long as the tsurugi unleashed into a chain, cutting them down. All but one, which had leaped into the air with its sword swiftly coming down. Panicking at the other woman's predicament, Natsuki released the arrow she had nocked and sent it down range to meet its target, turning the remaining fighter into ice as it crashed down onto the elf below, shattering into tiny shards.

Confused at all the ice raining down on her, Shizuru saw a frozen skeletal face staring up at her.

'Ara?' puzzlement surrounding her inner voice.

"Tell me what you're doing in this place," came the growled demand from a gorgeous elven woman with green eyes that she clearly recognized.

"Ara?" she echoed aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shizuru, Natsuki, and all other Mai HiME characters belong to Sunrise. I will destroy Sunrise one day. The blood elf idea came from WoW but I have taken some liberties with it, ie WoW fans please do not lynch me.

* * *

"Ara?" said Shizuru as she set her eyes upon the person who was the metaphorical image from her vision. There was no mistaking it. The hair was the same odd coloring, a black with a bluish tint, and the eyes were that deep shining green. Both of them were highly uncommon features. In fact, Shizuru had not seen anything like it before in her lifetime, and that said a lot. She was undoubtedly sure this was the one calling her from her dreams.

Nothing had prepared her for how stunning her nighttime visitor would be.

"I said, tell me what you are doing here!" demanded the other elf once more.

Or how hostile.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shizuru retorted with a smile on her face.

"Oi, I asked you first. What is a... high elf doing in this place while there is an Undead stronghold being built?"

Shizuru caught Natsuki's pause before she said high elf, wrongly determining that the she was a high elf instead of a blood elf, probably because her eyes did not glow due to her rejection of all things to do with dark magic. For whatever reason, Shizuru thanked her lucky stars for making her plight with the other easier, as she had no want to confront the cute forest elf. Should she lie and go with it or should she just be up front with her? Decisions, decisions.

"Just out for a leisurely stroll," she cheekily replied. If she was going to be held hostage by a cute elf with a bow, she was going to make it entertaining.

"With a huge ass sword dripping with blood?"

Looking down at her tsurugi, she saw that, indeed, it was dripping with blood. Giving a bright smile and an embarrassed laugh, she placed the sword behind her back in a vain attempt to hide it.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, really. Heh." sounding very much like a child caught doing something wrong.

"Nothing?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "You take down a whole squadron of Undead by yourself and you call it nothing?"

"To be fair, you did help."

If the blonde elf had not a minute ago finished exterminating said squadron, Natsuki might have been inclined to laugh at her antics. As it stood though, this woman was quite deadly, and she did not wish to take a gamble with her life. She was still unsure of the other elf's intentions.

"I will not ask again. Who are you and what are you doing here?" this time the frustration evident in her question.

Getting the sense that she would be on thin ice if she lied to the other elf, Shizuru decided to be as forthcoming as was required of her if she wanted to find out about this woman, particularly since she didn't seem to know Shizuru .

'I guess the dream just went one way. Ah, back to being serious.'

"I am Shizuru Viola. And as you can see, I am here eradicating the Undead and anyone who is part of the Legion. You saved my life by killing an Undead soldier, so I think it is safe to say we are on the same side."

"I'll be the judge of that," and Natsuki let her arrow fly.

"You- you shot me!" Shizuru exclaimed as she looked down to where an arrow was embedded in her chest, strangely not feeling any pain.

"Just some sleep magic. You'll start to feel drowsy in a bit. I'm sorry but I can't take my chances with you."

True to her word, Shizuru began to feel rather lethargic, dropping to her knees as the world began to spin. Normally, she would be furious about this moment but she felt that her destiny was written to meet the other elf, so all she could muster was a faint deprecation at herself for not deflecting the arrow and disappointment that she did not get the name of her.... captor? Fighting to stay upright, she wished to keep her eyes on the raven haired beauty before her forced nap.

Gazing up, she put on a pout and said, "Ikezu. If the pretty forest elf wished to take advantage of me, she didn't have to knock me out." Giving a wink, she was pleased to see a blush on the others face before everything went black.

* * *

That night the woods were treated to a grumbling and panting elf, as she dropped a huge sword, letting it clang to the ground. More carefully, she placed the woman she had knocked out on the ground as well, and began to build a small fire. As she did so, her thoughts turned to her rather strange charge and the implications of her actions. After all, she had just kidnapped a woman after shooting her with an arrow, albeit one that did no physical damage.

'She was rather threatening though. Not verbally, but it was a sure bet that if I closed my distance with her, I would be overpowered. Mou, that sword was heavy, too. How does she even hold that thing? It felt twice as heavy as she did. So, Shizuru Viola, huh? Now, what am I going to do with you?'

She was distracted from her thoughts by a noise issued from the sleeping elf.

"Ugh, where is my puppy," Shizuru groaned as she tried to bring a hand to her forehead until she noticed they were bound together behind her back.

Shaking her head at the silly statement, Natsuki spoke words of advise. "Don't move so quickly, you'll just make it worse. The headache should be gone in an hour or so."

"You tied me up?" groggily queried the other elf.

"I had to make sure you're not a danger. And, you were trespassing on a border of a people we are at odds with. I need to bring you back so the elder council so they can make a judgment for themselves."

"Yes, but you shot me, and then you tied me up?" Shizuru wasn't angry, just incredulous at the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Yes," the raven haired elf stated calmly, as if shooting and kidnapping were everyday occurrences for her

Looking down at her body, Shizuru took a moment to assess her physical condition and found that her captor had not so much as given her a scratch and all her belongings were in place, including her breast dagger, testifying to the fact that the other woman had not even searched her person. 'Well, it will come in handy later when I want to get out of these ropes, but let's keep them on for now. I want to play.'

"Why did you tie me up? Is the pretty forest elf trying to take advantage of me?" said Shizuru with a scared expression on her face.

"No! No! I would never do something like that!"

"Mou, then I'm too ugly for her to like me," Shizuru cried, lowering her head as fake sobs, laughs in reality, jerked her torso.

"No, I- it's not that- I just...," Natsuki panicked, not knowing how to console someone and hating to be the source of pain for the other elf, "You're not ugly at all! You're beautiful!"

"Really?" Sniffle, sniffle.

"I swear, I've not seen anyone more beautiful than you," Natsuki practically yelled, saying the words truthfully.

Shizuru, only going for an amusing tease to see the cute blush she had seen on the girl earlier before she had passed out, found the statement touching. She felt a heat infuse her face and was left astonished at the fact that her cold demeanor could be so easily affected in one night. In fact, most of her activity till this moment from the day before had been quite out of character for her. She traveled to a land where the inhabitants might very well kill her for just being who she is just to meet a "wolf" who appeared to her in a vision, and then she went all silly and flirty when she met said "wolf" because she wanted the girl to like her, and now she was uncharacteristically blushing and she couldn't figure out why. Taking a moment to collect herself and hide the tinge of pick in her cheeks, she took a fresh breath before turning around with a smile so broad her eyes closed and said, "So pretty elf-san does want to take advantage of me? She should have said so earlier."

"Ba- baka!" exclaimed Natsuki as her face went bright red. "You can't just go around saying these things. And stop calling me elf-san. The name is Natsuki."

"Natsuki." Shizuru pronounced the name carefully, rolling it around on her tongue. She liked how it slipped from her lips, like a cool drink of water on a parched throat.

"Yes."

'Not one for starting a conversation, is she?' Shizuru mused, taking in the short answers. 'Looks like I'll have to be the one more forthcoming.'

"Why does Natsuki-san think I'm dangerous?"

"Just Natsuki. And you took out a whole squad of Undead by yourself." She waved her arms around to emphasize the point. "That qualifies you as dangerous."

"I beg to differ. That qualifies me as dangerous to Undead, not you. I would have attacked you straight away otherwise, neh?"

"That may be, but I still don't know your intentions nor why a high elf would be in the Sia Canyon coming to my lands."

"Very well. I shall tell you that my intentions are simple. I had a dream that led me to come to the Azim Forest. I know it sounds whimsical, but I'm telling you the truth."

"And why should I believe that?" Natsuki asked, staring intently at Shizuru.

This caused Shizuru to scoff. "Because if I were to lie it would certainly be more believable than that."

"Good point. But how did you end up in the Farthan realm?" curiosity and distrust still echoing in Natsuki's question.

"I'm not 100 percent sure. I lost my memory a while ago." It wasn't a total lie, nor a lie at all really. She just failed to mention that she lost her memory about 200 years ago. "All I am sure about is that I have been fighting against the Legion forces for a long time."

Natsuki found the circumstances surrounding the brunettes situation rather peculiar. While it was far fetched, it wasn't impossible. Still, she could not help but see that there should be more to it. The explanation of the where's and why's had too many gaps for her to completely believe them not to mention that she just met the woman. Regardless, she still needed to be held for the time being. The infiltration of dark magic into the forest raised her anxiety about everything out of place at the moment.

"If you have nothing to hide, then you will be fine in front of the elder council. As a high elf, your people are part of the Alliance so you are welcome here, but right now your circumstances are suspicious so you have to bare with me for a while. Anyway, we need to get some sleep for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"And where, pray tell, should I sleep?" asked Shizuru, looking around with distaste despite the fact that she slept on the rocky ground just last night.

Natsuki hadn't thought of that. Normally, she would just change to her animal form and let her fur keep her warm and comfy at night, but she was reluctant to do so in front of another, and for some reason, she was particularly shy in front of her captive. She couldn't let her freeze through the night though. It was only the beginning of spring and the darkness brought a cool air with it. Looking around, she was at a loss as to what to do until Shizuru spoke up.

"Did you grab the satchel that I had with me?"

"Yes, I did," she answered, not quite knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Inside you will find a small fur mat I keep for warmth. You may use it if you like. I noticed you did not have one of your own."

"Yeah, I lost it," she quickly lied. "But that's fine. You can use it." She could handle the cold for one night.

"I will not if Natsuki will not."

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Surely she wouldn't want her to stay next to her. "There's only one to use."

"I am aware of that. But it is best for both of us to stay warm. If you are worried about me... trying anything, may I remind you that my hands are bound." The way she said trying could be conveyed in more ways than one, and it was a wonderful way to tease the younger girl.

"When you put it like that, certainly not!"

"So Natsuki truly does think I'm ugly."

Oh, no. Not this again. "I told you before, not at all."

"But she does not even want to be near me. I must be hideous," Shizuru sobbed, letting a few fake tears run down her face.

"Fine, I'll share the fur with you. Just please stop crying," she pleaded, not wanting the other to hurt, which was different for her. She normally wouldn't have cared.

"Promise," came the small and hopeful voice accompanied by a sniffle.

"I promise. Just stop crying."

Immediately perking up, Shizuru lifted her head with a happy face. "Ookini, Natsuki. The bedroll is in the bottom of my bag."

Natsuki couldn't believe it. She'd been had. She'd been tricked into a promise, harmless as it seemed. This woman was certainly dangerous, but she wasn't sure if it was to her health or her pride. Heaving a sigh, she unfolded the furs and took the right side furthest from the fire, her modesty making sure she left more than enough room for the other.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Shizuru had awoken feeling strangely well rested for the first time in centuries, her dream having not plagued her. Her front was also extremely warm, a comfortable and soft weight pressing upon her chest, but not so much as to be oppressive. A soft puff of air tickled her throat, as the smell of pine wafted up to her nose. She could stay in this place forever.

Then she felt the weight shift and let out a noise akin to a puppy yawning, causing her to open her eyes wide in surprise. Sometime during the night, Natsuki had shifted so she now lay fully atop of Shizuru, their legs entwined, and Shizuru had her nose nuzzled closely within the confines of the other girls soft hair. Natsuki, had placed her left hand on the others shoulder but her right was fully cupping Shizuru's left breast while her head rested directly above her beating heart, a beat that quickly gained speed as Shizuru realized the implications of their sleeping arrangements. By all means, she should have been offended that anyone would dare to touch her in such a way but she was too comfortable to take offense. It just felt... right.

Taking this time to herself to study the girl, Shizuru took in her angular features and small nose. Yes, the odd coloring of her bluish black hair and the deep green eyes did grasp her attention, but she was beginning to notice certain features of the girl that she hadn't paid too much attention to earlier, like her eyebrows. They were highly arched and so expressive, even in slumber, or her soft pink lips, so delicate and light in shade that it contrasted starkly with the girls abrasive attitude. Even more than the lips, the girls skin stood out, or rather, it caused all of her features to stand out even more, it was so pale and porcelain like- a perfect canvas. Couple these with a girl just coming into her womanhood, and you got a wonderful mixture of cute and sexy, attitude and all. It was such an irresistible combination for Shizuru that she found herself staring at the girl more than she knew was appropriate.

'Not even one day spent with you, not even one true conversation, and I find myself smitten with this mere slip of a forest elf. But why did I see you as a wolf? Is that your animal form?' She'd seen forest elves change before, but rarely and only in battle. She stuck to the land of the blood elves for necessity, not being welcome much anywhere else in the world, even if she fought against her own race, so even though she was much older, her cultural experiences were restricted to the realms of the Legion allies save for what she read in books.

'What else will I find out about you, my cute forest elf?' Shizuru wondered as she nuzzled the girls neck, wishing she could untie her arms to hold onto her.

"Mmmm," came a hum from Natsuki's lips. She hadn't felt this comfortable in... well, ever. She was warm and resting on some of the softest pillows that she had ever felt, and they were rocking her up and down in a slow, soothing manner.

'Wait. Pillows don't move.'

"Hmmm?"

'And pillows most certainly do not make noises. So, if these aren't pillows, then what are they?'

Systematically squeezing onto the suppleness in her hand, she tried to figure out what she was resting upon. It made a faint connection in her brain, having felt something similar before but the answer wasn't quite reaching her.

Then she heard a light moan and everything clicked.

"Oh, Kami, it's a booby!" she screamed, jerking upwards. Unfortunately for her, her legs were so entangle with Shizuru's that her lower half acted as a reverse spring causing her to forcefully face plant into the bosom below her.

She could feel soft chuckling breath on the top of her head, causing a mantra to form in her mind. 'Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Please be a dream.'

"I'm glad Natsuki notices the important parts," Shizuru joked, barely keeping in her laughter. Oh, but it was difficult. The other elf's face was doing a splendid imitation of a tomato.

This only embarrassed the green eyed elf even more, making her more determined to get out of her bonds and away from the other. She started kicking her legs, trying to untangle them but only ended up making it worse. Lifting her head an giving the 'high elf' a frustrated glare, she practically growled her first real words of the day.

"Don't just lay there! Are you going to help or not?"

"Ara, Natsuki should remember that I am restrained at the moment. And besides, Natsuki should finish what she started."

"What _I_ started?"

"Well, it wasn't me." Shizuru gave her best innocent face, at least, as innocent as anyone can get while having another person's leg between her thighs. "I'm incapable of touching Natsuki, but she took the liberty for me."

Silence.

Then, a scream was heard throughout the forest, sending birds from the trees.

And Natsuki briefly wondered if taking Shizuru prisoner was a good idea after all.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Sorry for the delay. This chapter was the most difficult to write. Like I've said before, this is my first time in creative writing so I really wasn't prepared for dialog. All the action and descriptives are easy squeezy. I can see that in my head. I really need to brush up on my own conversation skills and the strangeness of human interaction. So, if anyone has any advice on how to spruce this skill up, do let me know please.


End file.
